kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
EXO
thumb|400px Exo (Korean: 엑소) ist eine südkoreanisch-chinesische Boygroup aus Seoul, Südkorea. Die Gruppe wurde 2011 von S.M. Entertainment geformt und debütierte im Jahr 2012. EXO hatte 12 Mitglieder, von denen zwei Subgruppen gegründet wurden; EXO-K (bestehend aus Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O., Kai und Sehun) und EXO-M (bestehend aus Xiumin, Lay, Chen, sowie den ehemaligen Mitgliedern Kris, Luhan und Tao). EXO-K sang die Songs auf koreanisch, während EXO-M für die chinesische Version (Mandarin) zuständig war. EXO's erstes Album XOXO (2013), welches den Song "Growl" enthielt und mit dem sie den Durchbruch schafften, hatte kritischen und kommerziellen Erfolg und gewann bei den 28. Golden Disk Awards den Daesang Award und als Album des Jahres, sowie bei den 15. Mnet Asian Music Awards. Es wurden über 1 Million Kopien verkauft, wodurch EXO zur am bestverkaufensten Boygroup nach 12 Jahren wurde. Nachfolgende Alben und Songs folgten und erreichten ebenfalls große Verkaufszahlen. Dadurch wurde EXO in den Jahren 2014 und 2015 von Forbes Korea Power Celebrity zum Künstler mit dem größten Einfluss ernannt. Von media outlets wurden sie als "größte Boyband auf der Welt" bezeichnet und es wurde angemerkt, dass EXO an der Spitze des K-pop steht, mit einer einzigartigen Choreographie, die auch Songs von großen Künstlern auf der Welt singen können und unzählige Persönlichkeiten und Talente besitzen. Im Mai 2014 reichte Kris eine Klage gegen S.M. Entertainment ein und verließ die Gruppe, Luhan folgte ihm im Oktober 2014. Tao klagte ebenfalls und trat im August 2015 aus. Nach ihren Austritten, machte EXO mit neun Mitgliedern weiter. Im Juli 2016 wurde verkündet, dass der Rechtsstreit zwischen Luhan, Kris und S.M. Entertainment geregelt wurde. Die beiden Idole werden bis 2022 ihren Vertrag mit S.M. Entertainment beibehalten, die Agentur wird ihre Arbeit außerhalb von Korea und Japan vertreiben, d. h. zu ihren derzeitigen, chinesischen Agenturen und sie werden "bezogene Einnahmen mit S.M. Entertainment" teilen. 2011: Entstehung Auf einem Hallyu Business Seminar an der Stanford University im Mai 2011, sprach Lee Soo-man über eine neue Boyband, welche in zwei Subgruppen unterteilt sein, aber dieselben Songs in Südkorea und China auf koreanisch und mandarin performen sollte. Nach vielen Änderungen der Zusammenstellung der Mitglieder, erhielt die Gruppe im Dezember 2011 den Namen EXO, welcher von dem Wort Exoplanet abstammt. Unterteilt ist sie in die Subgruppen EXO-K (K für koreanisch) und EXO-M (M für mandarin). Ihren allerersten Auftritt hatte sie beim Gayo Daejun Event von SBS am 29. Dezember 2011. 2012: Debüt und Mama EXO-K's und EXO-M's Prologsingle "What Is Love" wurde am 30. Januar 2012 in China und Südkorea veröffentlicht. Der Song erreichte in der südkoreanischen Gaon Single Chart Platz 88. Am 9. März veröffentlichte die Gruppe ihre zweite Prologsingle "History", welche von Thomas Troelsen und Remee geschrieben und produziert wurde. Auf der Gaon Single Chart erreichte sie Platz 68 und auf der chinesischen Sina Music Chart Platz 6. Am 31. März wurde von EXO im Olympic Stadium von Seoul ein Konzert veranstaltet. Von 8.000 Bewerbern wurden ungefähr 3.000 Fans ausgewählt, an dem Konzert teilzunehmen. Am 1. April wurde in der Great Hall der Beijing University of International Business and Economics ein zweites Konzert veranstaltet. thumb|320px|right|EXO bei den Weibo Star Awards 2012 Exo-K and Exo-M released their debut single, "Mama", on April 819 followed by an EP Mama, on April 9. The two sub-groups would be promoting the album separately in two countries. On April 8, Exo-K performed on South Korea's music program The Music Trend, while Exo-M made their debut in China's Top Chinese Music Awards on the same day.20 The mandarin version of Mama reached number two on China's Sina Album Chart, while the Korean album peaked at number one on the Gaon Album Chart21 and number eight on the Billboard World Albums Chart.22 The mandarin version of "Mama" music video reached number one on Chinese streaming websites, while the Korean version reached number seven on YouTube's Global Chart.23 In late April, Exo-M performed as a guest act for Super Junior's Super Show 4 concert tour in Jakarta, Indonesia. In November, Exo won Best New Asian Artist Group at the 2012 Mnet Asian Music Awards. Exo-K received three nominations at the 27th Golden Disk Awards, winning the Newcomer Award. Exo-M received the Most Popular Group Award at the 2013 Top Chinese Music Awards.24 2013: XOXO, kommerzieller Erfolg und Miracles in December Exo with South Korean President, Park Geun-hye in China on June 28, 2013 The group's first studio album, XOXO was released on June 2013 with two versions, a Korean-language "Kiss" edition and a Mandarin-language "Hug" edition. Unlike Mama era when Exo-K and Exo-M had separate promotions, XOXO was jointly promoted; mainly in South Korea. Exo recorded together for the album's lead single, "Wolf", but the rest of the album tracks were recorded separately. The two versions collectively peaked at number one on the Billboard World Album Chart a week after release. thumb|left|320px|left|EXO mit der südkoreanischen Präsidentin Park Geun-hye am 28. Juni 2013 in China A repackaged version of XOXO, titled Growl, was released on August 5, 2013 with three additional tracks. The reissue's lead single, "Growl", was released on August 1, 2013. "Growl" achieved 10,554 points on The Music Trend charts, setting a new number one record on the show.25 "Growl" reached number one on all four of Korea's major music programs, winning a total of ten trophies in three consecutive weeks. The single peaked at number three on Billboard's Korea K-Pop Hot 10026 and number two on the Gaon's Singles chart. As of December 2013, all versions of XOXO have collectively sold over 1,000,000 copies,27 making Exo the first Korean artist to sell over a million copies of one album in twelve years and breaking the record for being the fastest-selling K-pop act. XOXO was named Album of the Year at the 2013 Mnet Asian Music Awards, making Exo the youngest ever boy band to win the award. XOXO is the best selling album in South Korea of 2013, winning the Disk Daesang Award at various award ceremonies like the Golden Disk Awards and Seoul Music Awards, Exo's second EP Miracles in December was officially released December 9, 2013 as a special winter album through South Korean commercial outlets and online music stores.29 Exo jump-started album promotions through their reality show Exo's Showtime, which premiered on November 28, 2013 on the cable channel MBC Every 1.30 Baekhyun, Chen, and D.O. performed the EP's lead single, "Miracles in December", at M! Countdown on December 5. Luhan also joined the trio on stage for the lead single's promotions on other music broadcast programs. Exo ended 2013 with six albums in the Gaon's Yearly Top 10 Best-Selling Albums, including all their 2013 album releases in both the Korean and Chinese version as well as their debut EP Mama.28 2014: Overdose, Kris' und Luhan's Rechtsstreit und erstes Solokonzert Exo's third EP, Overdose, was released on May 7, 2014.31 Originally scheduled to be released on April 21, the album was delayed due to the Sewol Ferry Accident on April 16. Overdose was promoted similarly to Mama, with Exo-M promoting primarily in China and Exo-K in South Korea. thumb|320px|EXO beim Peace & Love & Friendship Concert am 08. April 2014The album reached 660,000+ preorders before its release, making it the most pre-ordered mini-album in history.32 The Korean edition also peaked at No. 2 on Billboard's World Albums Chart, and No. 129 on the "Billboard 200", making Exo the highest charting Korean male group act on the Billboard 200.3334 Overdose became the best selling album in South Korea of 2014 and was the first mini album to top the yearly charts and win the Album of the Year Award at Mnet Asian Music Awards.35 By the end of the calendar year, Exo was Japan's biggest-selling K-pop artist of the year.36 On May 15, 2014, S.M. Entertainment confirmed that Exo-M's leader, Kris, had filed a lawsuit against the agency to terminate his contract, stating violation of human rights as the main reason.37 On October 10, Exo-M's Luhan also filed a lawsuit against S.M. Entertainment to nullify his contract, because of health issues and being treated differently than the Korean members, therefore having no promotions.3839 S.M. Entertainment announced that Exo would continue to promote with 10 members. The group held their first solo concert "Exo from Exoplanet ＃1 - The Lost Planet" starting May 24 at the Seoul Olympic Gymnasium.40 Tickets for the concert sold out in 1.47 seconds, breaking the record for the fastest sold out concert by a Korean artist.40 2015: Exodus, Tao's Rechtsstreit, Debüt in Japan und Sing For You Exo at the 24th Seoul Music Awards in January 2015 Exo's second solo concert was announced in January 2015 entitled Exo Planet ＃2 - The Exo'luxion. Five concerts were held in Seoul at the Olympic Park Stadium starting March 7. 1.2 million fans had attempted to buy tickets online.41 On February 4, 2015, S.M Entertainment filed a counter-suit against Kris and Luhan for illegally continuing their promotions in China. The lawsuit was to stop their acting and advertisement under the use of the S.M trademark.42 Exo's second studio album, Exodus, was released on March 30, 2015 in both Korean and Mandarin versions.43 Domestic pre-sales for the album surpassed 500,000 within 24 hours, setting a new record for pre-sales.44 The title track "Call Me Baby" was released early on March 27, due to leaked versions of the song.45 The music videos were released 4 days later, with the Korean version later becoming the most wached K-pop music video in the first half of 2015.46 Exo also starred in their own mini drama series titled Exo Next Door, which became the most watched Korean web drama in 2015 until later being surpassed by member Xiumin's web drama, Falling for Challenge.47 "Call Me Baby" proved to be successful, winning eighteen times on music shows, making it the second most awarded song of all times. The album's Korean version also broke records after staying at number one on the album chart for four consecutive weeks.48 Exodus eventually went on to sell over a million copies, and is the group's second album after XOXO to do so. It was named Album of the Year at the 2015 Mnet Asian Music Awards, making this the third consecutive win in this category for the group since 2013. In May, Exo broke the record on U.S. Billboard 200 as the highest ranking Korean artist, topping at 90th place.4950 Exo also entered the Canadian Billboard Hot 100 chart at number 98, making them the first K-pop group and second Korean artist to enter the Canadian chart.5152 On April 22, member Tao's father posted a letter through Weibo expressing his sentiments for his son to withdraw from the group and return to China; due to lack of support concerning individual career developments and health issues.53 Tao had previously sustained several injuries which had not been properly treated that worsened53 and caused him to be absent during promotions for the group's second studio album Exodus.54 On April 23, S.M. Entertainment released an official statement saying that they would be "seeking a solution in a developmental direction" by negotiating with Tao and his father.55 Tao later confirmed that he had left S.M. Entertainment and after failed negotiations, Tao filed an official lawsuit against S.M. Entertainment on August 24 for the termination of his exclusive contract. thumb|320px|left|EXO beim Seoul Concert im Jahr 2015 On June 3, a repackaged version of Exodus, titled Love Me Right, was released. This edition contains the original tracks from Exodus and four new songs, including the title track "Love Me Right".58 Due to Tao's absence, the group promoted the song as 9 members. On October 10, Exo became the first artist to hold a dome concert in South Korea with "Exo - Love Concert in Dome" at the Gocheok Sky Dome in Seoul.59 Tickets for the event went on sale on September 21, causing the server to crash for over 50 minutes from high demand.6061 In preparation for the concert, S.M. Entertainment also released Exo's first official light stick, which features a black wand topped with Exo's logo which displays a white light.62 20,000 fans attended the concert. On November 4, Exo released their debut Japanese single "Love Me Right ~romantic universe~", which contains the Japanese version of "Love Me Right" and an original Japanese song titled "Drop That". On the day of its release, the single sold a total of 147,000 copies and reached the top of the Oricon chart, becoming the best selling debut single in Japan by a Korean artist of all time.63 As part of the Exo'luxion tour, Exo performed for 145,000 fans at the Tokyo Dome from November 6–8, breaking the record for the shortest amount of time since debut to hold a concert at this venue.6465 On November 9, Exo released a special single titled "Lightsaber" to promote the movie Star Wars: The Force Awakens ahead of its release in South Korea, as part of the collaboration between S.M. Entertainment and Walt Disney. On December 10, Exo released their second winter special album and fourth extended play Sing for You along with double title tracks "Sing for You" and "Unfair". The album broke the record for the highest first week sales for a Korean artist by selling 267,900 copies in its first week. "Unfair" also became the first K-pop song to be featured in the "best of the week" playlist by Apple Music, while Exo became the first Korean artist to be appear on the Apple Music homepage.66 Part of the profits from the album was reportedly donated to UNICEF's "Smile For U" campaign to support the musical education of children in Asia.67 Near the end of 2015, prominent South Korean entertainment industry leaders ranked Exo at number 7, the highest of any K-pop artist, in the top ten pop culture leaders of 2015.68 2016: Ex'Act, Kris' und Luhan's Austritt und For Life Exo at the 16th Top Chinese Music Awards in April 2016 In February 2016, Exo held the North American leg of The Exo'luxion tour in Dallas, Vancouver, Los Angeles, Chicago, and New Jersey, playing to over 41,000 people.69 The same month, Exo were again ranked as the most powerful celebrity by Forbes Korea Power Celebrity for the year 2015.3 In March, they completed the Exo'luxion tour with 3 performances in Seoul to over 42,000 people. With a total of over 740,000 tickets sold across 44 concerts in 12 countries, it was their largest tour to date.70 Exo's third studio album, Ex'Act, along with its singles "Lucky One" and "Monster", were released on June 9, 2016 in both Korean and Mandarin versions.71 Domestic pre-sales for the album surpassed 660,000, making it the most pre-ordered K-pop album of all time.72 The album later broke the record for the highest first week sales of a Korean album, breaking their previous record set by Sing For You, by selling 522,372 copies in one week.73 The album also went on to top the United World Albums Chart.74 "Monster" became Exo's first number one on the Billboard World Digital Songs chart, while "Lucky One" debuted at number 3.75 As part of their Ex'Act promotions, Exo and Korean fashion magazine W Korea collaborated on "Exoclusive", a project to publish a 54-page, nine-cover edition of the magazine. "Exoclusive" ended up recording the highest number of sales as a fashion magazine in Korea after selling nearly a million copies.76 On July 15, S.M. Entertainment and Putto Entertainment released Exo's official mobile game Exorun.77 thumb|320px|EXO nach ihrem Sieg mit "For Life" bei Music Bank 2016 On July 21, Kris and Luhan officially parted ways with Exo as their contractual disputes with S.M. Entertainment drew to a close.8 On July 22, Exo embarked on their third solo concert tour, Exo Planet ＃3 - The Exo'rdium. In preparation for the tour, S.M. Entertainment announced the release of Exo's second official light stick. The new light stick featured a white wand with Exo's official logo on top that displays a multi-color changing light.78 After holding concerts from July 22 until July 24 and July 29 until July 31 with over 84,000 attendees,79 Exo established a record as the first artist to hold as many as six consecutive concerts at the Olympic Gymnastics Arena.80 On August 18, a repackaged edition for Ex'Act, titled Lotto, was released. It contained the original tracks from Ex'Act along with four new songs including the single of the same name.81 "Lotto" became Exo's second number one on the Billboard World Digital Songs Chart and peaked at number 2 on Gaon's Digital Chart.82 Lotto's Korean and Chinese versions reached number 1 and 2 respectively on Gaon's Album Chart.8384 Within two months of its original release, Ex'Act sold over 1.17 million copies, honoring Exo with the title of "Triple Million Sellers".85 In September, Exo appeared on Infinite Challenge and collaborated with Yoo Jae-suk on a dance song titled "Dancing King", which was released as part of S.M. Entertainment's music project Station.86 The song reached number 2 on South Korea's Gaon Digital Chart and number 3 on the Billboard World Digital Songs chart.8788 On December 7, Exo's second Japanese single "Coming Over", containing three original tracks, was released.8990 It reached number 2 on the weekly Oricon Chart, selling over 158,000 copies and became their second Japanese single album to receive a Platinum certification by the Recording Industry Association of Japan.91 Their third winter album and fifth extended play For Life was released on December 19.92 They did not engage in promotions for the album or its single "For Life", and as of 2017 it had sold over 442,000 copies.93 It was revealed at the end of 2016 that during the year, the group had sold 2.13 million albums including solos and sub-units.94 2017: The War thumb|320px|left|EXO beim Dream Concert Anfang 2017 On May 27 and 28, 2017, Exo concluded the Exo'rdium tour with 2 encore concerts at the Seoul Olympic Stadium, the largest stadium in South Korea.9596 They were the 5th and youngest K-Pop act to hold a concert in the 72,000 seat stadium, following JYJ, H.O.T., G.o.d and YG Entertainment.97 Tickets for the first date went on-sale on April 12 and were sold out within 20 minutes.98 Tickets for the second date became available on April 18 and were reportedly sold out in less than 30 minutes.99100101 On April 25, extra seats were made available for both dates by ticketing company Yes24 due to "immense demand".102 thumb|320px|EXO auf einem Teaserfoto für das Album "The War" im Sommer 2017 Exo's fourth studio album The War was released on July 18, 2017. The album contains nine tracks including the lead single "Ko Ko Bop". EXO-CBX Am 5. Oktober 2016 kündigte S.M. Entertainment das erste Sub-unit von EXO an, welches aus drei Mitgliedern besteht: Chen, Baekhyun und Xiumin, welche zuvor einen Song namens "For You" als Soundtrack für das Drama Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo veröffentlicht hatten. Am 24. Oktober 2016 wurde der Name des Sub-units, EXO-CBX, verkündet, wobei "CBX" für die Initialen ihrer Künstlernamen steht. EXO-CBX veröffentlichte ihre Debütsingle "Hey Mama!" und das dazugehörige Musikvideo am 31. Oktober 2016. Am 1. April 2017 wurde verkündet, dass EXO-CBX am 24. Mai 2017 ihr Debüt in Japan feiern würden. Eine kurze Version des Musikvideos der Leadsingle "Ka-CHING!" wurde am 1. Mai 2017 veröffentlicht. Solo On October 28, 2016, Lay released his debut extended play, titled Lose Control. 109 Upon release, the album topped the Yinyuetai Daily, Weekly, Monthly and Yearly Album chart and both the 1st and 2nd singles "What U Need?" and "Lose Control" reached number 1 on the Alibaba Music Chart for a combined total of 15 weeks.110111 As of 2017, Lose Control has sold 1.05 million copies in China and 276,000 copies in South Korea and holds 9 Guinness World Records. Kategorie:EXO Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Boygroup